User blog:Finchblashtynn/Future G:ST Stories
So I was going to try to do Glee: A New Spotlight, but I never got the chance. I'm not going to write them for a while, but I changed the names of the kids. Not all of them are featured, only the ones relevant. Table I know it's a bit unrealistic. Not everyone marries their high school sweetheart, but it's fiction and it would be weird if they didn't end up together and have babies. The only people that won't marry anyone from the Glee club would be Dakota (since he died), Landon, Luna (I dunno if I really want her and Deklynn together), possibly Codi, Hunter, River, Chris, Morgan (she might be getting a new LI, I dunno), and maybe Ryan and Reagan. Adghbor could end up as endgame, but no one knows yet. Anyways, the only couple I think that's left is Skogan. I'll do them later. Notes Forbes Family *Michael is called Michael, just Michael, not Mike as in Mike Chang **Michael's middle name, William is in honor of Mr. Schue **Michael will follow in Nash's footprints, being a bad boy *Bella was added **Her middle name, Savannah is named after Savannah Delcono **I've grown to love her **Bella will be sharp, witty, and funny *Dexter replaced Cameron **Dexter's middle name is named after Chase Gilmore **Dexter will be a bit shy, but he's very sweet *The Forbes have the most family members with a wopping seven *They have a few dogs, but I haven't decided what kind *Michael is the oldest out of all the kids so far *Bella's current boyfriend is named Vance Holland. He was originally supposed to be Chinese at least, but it may change. Vance is sophisticated and smart *I'm thinking of who to pair Michael up with. My thoughts include: **Johanna O' Neil **Zoe Bledsoe **Zoe was originally supposed to be with Michael, but it's unknown now *I want Bella to have a rivalry with Michael's girlfriend. Gilmore Family *All of the kids' birthdays are on the 15th **It wasn't planned, but I realized they were 15 after doing Drew's and decided 15 could be a lucky number *I don't have many future plans for them at the moment, I really only put them in because the Forbes and Gilmores will probably be close Stone Family *I've grown to love Lisabeth **Her original name was Lisabella, but I changed it because there is a Bella **I want Charlotte to call her "Lissy" **Lisabeth and Ivy will become close **There was something wrong with Ivy's pregnancy and things didn't look bright when Ivy was in labor with Lisabeth, but when Lisabeth was born, Dante and Ivy were overjoyed, thus naming Lisabeth's middle name Hope as in, don't lose hope **Lisabeth will be a independant, strong woman. She will also be a bit outgoing *Cullen's middle name, Dakota, will be in honor of Dakota Johnson *Charlotte is one of the youngest child out of everyone so far along with Lexi O' Neil Family *Johannah's name is pronounced Joh-HAHN-ah **Johannah will be polite, but will also take the lead Bledsoe Family Delcono Family *Devin is going to be a bit mischevious and devious **I think Devin might be diagnoised with a brain tumor :'{ *I originally wanted the Delconos to have another little girl, but they are the first family to have only two kids in their family. Not all families have more than two kids, so yeah, I had to make them four members *Lexi and Char(lotte) are the youngest Others *There are at least one of each age from 18-9 *There are more 14 and 11 year olds **The 14 year olds are all girls **The 11 year olds are all boys Category:Blog posts